vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ Just letting you know We have been having a conversation/argument about anon and kanon's name format. here. One of the people within the conversation went to the Status page to change anon and kanon to "Anon and Kanon". It has been reverted of course, but here's the page history. In addition, I was going to notify the user about their edit, but due to the previous conversation, I figured I shouldn't bother, since I know what the answer is going to be. So I decided to let you know just in case. I'm not asking you to block them or anything. If they do it again to anon and kanon or any other similar VOCALOIDs with all cap/all lower case names, I'll notify you. Thank you! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 21:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Wiki logos Okay Bunai, the community has finally decided on the updated logo lineup. Would be be so kind as to edit MediaWiki:Wikia.js with the new code? 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/5/5d/Wiki-wordmark-galaco.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/6/60/Wiki-wordmark-miku3.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/a/a3/Wiki-wordmark-yukari.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/d/d7/Wiki-wordmark-sonika.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/2/29/Wiki-wordmark-vy1.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/3/30/Wiki-wordmark-piko.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/b/b5/Wiki-wordmark-tianyi.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/2/22/Wiki-wordmark-mew.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/c/c8/Wiki-wordmark-seeu.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/b/bb/Wiki-wordmark-akiko.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/9/99/Wiki-wordmark-oliver.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/4/44/Wiki-wordmark-merli.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/2/25/Wiki-wordmark-rion.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/8/88/Wiki-wordmark-al.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/b/b9/Wiki-wordmark-bruno.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/d/db/Wiki-wordmark-lily.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/3/38/Wiki-wordmark-mayu.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/3/38/Wiki-wordmark-ia.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/a/a7/Wiki-wordmark-nana.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/5/5a/Wiki-wordmark-575.png' Thankies! Chevsapher ♪ talk 23:59, July 8, 2014 (UTC) NTA65bz Hi, I'm a little confused. How do you use the Rz lyric template with the color template. Could you tell me how to use the Rz lyric template with the color template? NTA65bz, wanna chat? 01:34, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :The Rz and Jp template have an issue with staying aligned. So try to do lyrics using the 'table method' if you can, you can practice in a personal sandbox or the one on the wiki. :The color template just requires . :-- Bunai82 (talk) 02:01, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Ne, arigatou ^^! NTA65bz, wanna chat? 08:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Could you tell me what's wrong with this template? The default picture for YT shows itself as a LINK! Please help!!! NTA65bz, wanna chat? 04:21, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :You need to add YouTube and Nico to an image whitelist. MediaWiki:External image whitelist :Besides that, why would you use the Derivatives template for that wiki? You also did not Credited where the template came from, there was a lot of work put into it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:33, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Wiki Talks I am unsure how to fully feel about a new thread for such a thing. In a forum that actively encourages newbies to come on it's intended to be a space which is to encourage un-newbish behaviour and try to get newbies (eventually) to have a dignified discussion on Vocaloid. While I can't say the idea is fully bad the one thing nagging at the back of my mind is the idea that it will alienate newbies from having a formal discussion as it is in a space that is not their's, or one they are not allowed in. I hope this makes sense and sorry if it doesn't. Currently in Turkey, up late and at least not had enough drink to be un aware of what i'm saying. Serza5 (talk) 21:47, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :First off I didn't want to make out to say i'm outright opposed to the idea. My point was more so the fact that it might make some users feel that is not their space to impose upon. However I can not say this will happen for all, or even at all, as mentioned in my reply it was a little nagging thing. :Speaking of board splittings I think something that needs split more importantly than the Vocaloid Talks is the amount of item char/newbie threads that are on the board, as the clutter-ness puts off many of the regulars such as myself and others. I would much rather see this than the same for the talks. :As for whether i'll make more i'm still hesitant about this place and the only reason i've been on is merely for ease of access. :Serza5 (talk) 20:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :I just made one for Ling here : http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:106953 and it got me thinking. Would it be too much of a stretch to attach these threads onto the pages themselves as opposed to just leaving them there in the "discussions about x" section as a means of providing quicker access to such threads, as a means of advertising them. :Serza5 (talk) 16:03, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :I meant a link leading to the thread on the original page (Like IA's Wiki Talk Thread being linked on her page) Serza5 (talk) 22:21, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :My initial thoughts where in a section above the "Discussions about IA" section but I could also see it being placed in the External Links section under an "Official Wiki Thread" sub-section. Serza5 (talk) 22:29, July 24, 2014 (UTC) The Ultimate Dude Please add a picture and a link to the main article on the sub-article of MikuExpo in indonesia on the Live Events page. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 23:07, July 10, 2014 (UTC) CeVIO wiki H'okay, I've never worked on a new wiki, so can you give me some basic guidelines? Are we allowed to copypaste articles, or how should the transferrence of information from one wiki to another go? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 20:32, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'll check out how the Macne article was done and see if I can start from there. For now it is just about setting up basic pages. I plan to transfer VoxWave company information, contest, images, and of course ALYS (when editing slows down). I can look up the other characters to the voic banks much later, so the focus will just be ALYS for now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:35, July 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I keep bugging you ...;a; okay so after this i'll leave you alone but i just found out that I'm still blocked on the VOCALOID answers wiki. When you have the time do you think you could help lift the ban? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 21:07, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. I gotta be sure that IP isn't there. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:13, July 12, 2014 (UTC) For personal original songs, are we allowed to create a page for that? Or is that only for admins to do if that song comes to their attention? Kazuko (talk) 06:09, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Personal, as in an original song made by me. I did not want to create a page for it if it's not prohibited. I'm sorry for the confusion.Kazuko (talk) 06:21, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Yes, of course. It's sung by kokone, and it's on Niconico, YouTube, and SoundCloud. Kazuko (talk) 20:28, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Sandbox? Totally useless at one of these things, I am. orz Dizzy and I were discussing things on the status page. We still want to be able to create a page for Yuezheng Ling, but if you're against that because lack of confirmation and info, then that's okay. I still strongly believe that Ling is to be a VOCALOID because they did use her image and they did write her name out (I can recognize her name in text) along with dates. I've had two other people confirm this. We don't have to do anything with the mystery VOCALOID, that I agree with (especially since it has no name. No name VOCALOIDs usually don't get anything yet, right? Heh). In any case, may we propose using the sandbox to make a rough page for her? In the case that my friends and I were wrong, we could always just delete the content in the sandbox about Ling (if that's how sandbox operates? As I said, I'm totally clueless on how sandbox works). And if it were true, we could publish it? Thank you for your time! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 13:48, July 16, 2014 (UTC) :Would much prefer the Sandbox version first. Just type "Project:Sandbox/Yuezheng Ling" and go from there. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:00, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Don't edit talk archives. I apologize for doing so. I didn't know it is one of the rules of the Wiki. I'm still a newbie, so I don't know much about the wiki, yet. Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 15:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) YANHE Image question I added a bunch of YANHE concepts that Dreary found. I'm glad you redirected YANHE's gallery to the VOCALOID CHINA one... the artist didn't clump all similar ideas together ^^; Anywho, I came to ask about a certain YANHE image. It's about this one. If I recall, Angel told the person who uploaded this that the image wasn't allowed in because it was clearly edited from the boxart. Is Angel correct? Because I'm looking at the image and I'm cringing because the artist never... NEVER uploaded it and it does look edited and really bland and LQ. Angel also mentioned that just because an image is bigger, doesn't mean better, which I do agree. I feel if... the artist or company never uploaded the image themselves, nobody should edit it and then throw it in the wiki. :/ Both for Tianyi and YANHE, their art from their boxes were never released, except on the boxes themselves, so... I just don't think it's right. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 15:17, July 19, 2014 (UTC) NTA65bz I'm not sure who the main amin is or the head admin on this wiki, so I just contacted you. I'm going to make the Indonesian Vocaloid Wiki, and when it's done I hope that we can be affiliates. Oh, and what happened to the wiki background? NTA65bz, wanna chat? (contact me) 02:53, July 21, 2014 (UTC) The Ultimate Dude I think Miku's performance at Animelo Summer Live 2011 should be added to the LIve Events page. She sang World is Mine and Tell Your World, and appeared as an MMD model, by Tda. Also I think her performance opening for Lady Gaga should be added. She sang Glass Wall, 2D Dream Fever, World Is Mine, Story Rider, Yellow, and Tell Your World. All the songs are in order of performance. I think Miku's performance at Animelo Summer Live 2011 should be added to the LIve Events page. She sang World is Mine and Tell Your World, and appeared as an MMD model, by Tda. Also I think her performance opening for Lady Gaga should be added. She sang Glass Wall, 2D Dream Fever, World Is Mine, Story Rider, Yellow, and Tell Your World. All the songs are in order of performance.The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:22, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Pages For gallery pages, do we add figurines and MMD models made for games? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 02:34, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :There can be "Some". Sezra and I agreed that just adding them to add them made the section overwhelming. :There may need to be a discussion for Vocaloids like Miku and Kagamines, since they have a lot of figurines and models. :It would be a matter of choosing the best and probably based on year and manufacturer. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, got it. is there anyone else who needs a gallery (GUMI comes to mind but I might be wrong) Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 02:40, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :If you can test this out in a sandbox, just to see how many images she has. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:45, July 22, 2014 (UTC) What should I name it? GUMI/Gallery/Sandbox? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 02:47, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :It needs the Project namespace so it can't be gotten to 'live'. :Project:Sandbox/GUMI/Gallery -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:55, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Project:Sandbox/GUMI/Gallery *sobs slightly* I added several images; there were a couple images I didn't add due to wanting to make it GUMI-exclusive, though I thought that including some info for Akikoloid-chan would be good. Feedback or concerns would be much appreciated, as I was a little lost on what to do.Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:33, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :That set up is good. ^_^ :I think it just needs more official images, -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:35, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Sweeet. What do you mean by official images? I can go image hunting if i know what I'm looking for. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 21:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :Such as the advertisement and concert section, and perhaps more images from Megpoid the Music game, screen grabs not necessarily outfits changes. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:41, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay so I couldn't find anything else for the advertisement section, but i beefed up the concert section and the game section. I also added in a contest section, as it appears she's had a contest for 3 years now. OTL Please tell me if I added too much or if it's not enough or what else I should do. (Sorry to keep bugging you...)- Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:48, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :It looks great. ^_^ :I would suggest moving Advertisement to "Other", since there doesn't seem to be anything else. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:56, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay, done. I also moved the cosplaying robot to Other, as it wasn't quite an "event" but wasn't "advertisement"- more like a display of technology in general. What else needs to be done with it? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:03, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :No. It looks complete. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:05, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I'll make it live then. Name change from Project:Sandbox/GUMI/Gallery to GUMI/Gallery, right? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 04:06, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Since I'm here I'll just move it so there isn't a redirect. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:12, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much for finishing up the article! It looks great, and now everyone gets to see MikuExpo Indonesia! It's a been a priority of mine, and I'm proud to see this all come together. Thanks for adding a picture and fixing the template on the main article. You're a big help! The Ultimate Dude (talk) 17:13, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I almost forgot! MikuExpo 2014 still needs to be added to the table of contents at the top of the Live Events page. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 18:16, July 23, 2014 (UTC) A Request I have a request from Musicnote98. He would like to resign from the VOCALOID wiki and asked me to ask you if you could delete all of his blog posts. Thank you very much. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 19:58, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Alright. :Well, if you spot him, thank him for his contributions to the wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:28, July 24, 2014 (UTC) He says, "Thank you for keeping the wiki a nice place while I was there. The wiki helped me through some tough times." :) Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 22:36, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Matsuri Da Diva 2014 We need to add Matsuri Da Diva 2014 to the Live Events page. Here's the link to an info page. http://www.nyaa.se/?page=view&tid=530934 The Ultimate Dude (talk) 18:35, July 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm still wondering about this concert. I'd ad it myself, but I'm probably going to mess it up. The Ultimate Dude (talk) 17:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I know you have a lot going on, but do think uou could help with Matsuri Da Diva, or do you know anyone who can? Thanks, The Ultimate Dude (talk) 17:21, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Updating 5sing links Recently 5sing seems to have been taken over by Kugou, and the link format has changed. So I was wondering if a bot could change these: http://www.5sing.com/ → http://5sing.kugou.com/ http://yc.5sing.com/ → http://5sing.kugou.com/yc/ http://fc.5sing.com/ → http://5sing.kugou.com/fc/ http://bz.5sing.com/ → http://5sing.kugou.com/bz/ And is it possible to change 5s_id= links from "00000 yc" format to "yc/00000" using the bot? Thanks. —umbreon12 23:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Not sure when this request was made. *out all day* :I can see what the bot can do. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:38, July 27, 2014 (UTC) B.A.G-GOMEZ Hello, I couldn't help but read your recent comment on the Project DIVA page. The one where you asked if Acrade Future Tone an addition to arcade or a whole different system. To answer your question, it's both; it's billed as a sequel and has its own arcade cabinet, but like how the first was more like an arcade version of the first Project DIVA game in the series, this Future Tone can also be passed off as enhanced arcade version of Project DIVA F.Gomez6 (talk) 12:40, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I would be honored to! I'll start right now!Gomez6 (talk) 17:13, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Think nothing of it! Gomez6 (talk) 17:15, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Tianyi and YANHE's boxarts? Tianyi YANHE Looks like the whole image on their boxarts were put up :) Think we can put these somewhere on the wiki? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 17:11, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:13, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm assuming I put them in VOCANESE gallery page? .3. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 17:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :What other idea did you have with them? -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:16, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking about putting them in the infoboxes, but then I remembered that it would have been more helpful if it was just them posing without all the stuff in the background orz So, gallery page it is Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 17:20, August 1, 2014 (UTC) :You can test out the slidegallery on either page (vocaloid/voicebanks) just to see how it looks. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:26, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Orahi-Wii Bunai82, I've found that someone has uploaded a MMD render made by me a long time ago without any type of consent. Could you please erase it? Its-a-wii was my old nickname in deviantART. I can show some proof if necessary. Orahi-Wii (talk) 06:37, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, might want to put a disclaimer on the upload. -- Bunai82 (talk) 06:45, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Requesting to Delete My Post Hello there, Bunai, can you please delete my comment I posted today on this link right here?: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsune_Miku#comm-108740 From, Anonymous (97.104.40.66) 8:13 pm, August 7, 2014 Does this count? Hey Bunai! I'm currently making a song page featuring Luo Tianyi and her fanmade genderbend, Tianer. It's an original song with 100,000+ views and I was curious whether or not it counts as a Duet song? I mean, Tianer was created in her software, so it's kind of like singing with herself? Idk. We don't get many songs featuring the original and their derivative do we? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 02:35, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Deletion of Page Hey Bunai82, I made a mistake and accidentally created a page that already existed. The song was the same it's just our titles were written differently because our way of translating kana into romaji. The original page is 　ゆめゆめ (YUMEYUME) while mine is ゆめゆめ (Yume Yume). So, can you please delete my page before it starts any (major) possible confusion? Thanks! Phantomviz (talk) 12:47, August 11, 2014 (UTC)Phantomviz Information Hey Bunai82, I'm about to work on this page for "Tokyo Rock City" from the Wiki projects:Priority Song Pages, but before I do so I have a few questions/concerns: #Do you have any info on who HainoKoton-P might be b/c they are the ones who made the lyrics for the song? #Translation: For the Japanese part of it should I put in "トウキョウト・ロック・シティ" despite it not being there on the Priority Song Pages? Also for the Romaji should I also insert it with "Toukyouto・Rokku・Shiti? Lastly for this part, English, what is the actual translation for this song? There are multiple translations of this song such as "Tokyo Rock City", "Tokyo Metropolis Rock City", and "Tokyo 2 Rock City". #For when it says "Composed and Arranged by Eko" on AnimeLyrics, what do I put in the producer section? Phantomviz (talk) 21:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC)Phantomviz #I am not big on tracking Japanese producer information. If the person mentioned wrote the lyrics then credit them and others in the producer section. #Katakana titles are primarily translated into whatever language the producer intended to to be. So it should be titled トウキョウト・ロック・シティ (Tokyo・Rock・City) with a redirect from Tokyo Rock City. Niconico allows translation and tags of uploads, so view the description before taking the presented English title as legitimate. You should be seeing "Original Title:【初音ミク】トウキョウト・ロック・シティ【オリジナル】" #Song: - E komaru // Lyrics - Hai no koto n // Illustration - mille // Bass, synth - udonzky -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Addition of edit notice to new pages It seems that people are forgetting to add songs to their respective producer pages, so I thought that it might be necessary and helpful to add a edit notice that would be displayed when new pages are added. Reminding people to do things that they might forget, like update producer and Hall of Fame pages, add proper categories like Duets, etc, could be useful (emphasis on updating the producer pages) —umbreon12 23:00, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not that good at making those but I can attempt something. I'll see if Newarticletext is the right one. :Can you come up with a message so I can try it out? -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:08, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Is this good? (I would have put a bullet in front of each "If you are making", but MediaWiki doesn't like that for some reason) —umbreon12 03:48, August 13, 2014 (UTC) I myself, don't have the font settings to display whatever you used for the symbol, it appears like a square to me. Thanks for the example. I can tweak some things. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :!''' would work for the symbol too (it's supposed to be this)—umbreon12 19:47, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:50, August 14, 2014 (UTC) BORDERLESS Hi Bunai, I have a doubt. Recently the song "BORDERLESS" entered in the '''Hall of Fame. The music can be considered a trio's collaborative song and enter the page Collaborative songs/Trios? DisaPP (talk) 23:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :The intention of the song was a Trio, so yes, it does count. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:51, August 12, 2014 (UTC) No problem. If you happen to create individual pages for ZOLA's vocalists, count on my help. DisaPP (talk) 12:54, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Redirecting Pages How do I created a page that redirects page(s) and put in a redirected page? Phantomviz (talk) 00:31, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Phantomviz :look at Category:Redirected song titles -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:40, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Also, do I create the page that redirects the page or the page that's getting redirected? Phantomviz (talk) 00:53, August 13, 2014 (UTC)Phantomviz :Title redirects should be created 'after' the initial song page is done. It would be a solo page with only one history- in some cases. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:59, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Naming Page and an Extra Question Hey Bunai82, Sorry for interrupting you if I am, but I'm about to create a new page for a song on the Wiki projects:Priority Song Pages where it's called "∞ ("InfinitY")". My question(s) for this are: #Is this what I'd name it when I'm adding the song to a page when I'm contributing? #Is there any redirecting of the song page? Also, have you seen the Americana module for Hatsune Miku if one preorders Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd in North America? Phantomviz (talk) 17:13, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Phantomviz #For that one you can use the comment section below to see if there is a reply. It may have to be created as the entry on the page shows it since there is already an album page titled ∞ -InfinitY-', having the song page be '∞ ("InfinitY") makes it stand out and follows the Original Title of 「∞」. Those brackets represent quotes. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC) #There is not redirect for Infinit'Y', there may need to be a disambigous page titled "Infinity (disambig)" and then linking directly to the album and song page. But currently since no other song on the wiki is titled in such a manner, redirecting using Infinit'Y' is fine. #I've only see the module on bootleg concert footage. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:41, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Sandboxing Would it be alright if I could create a sandbox for the new Mystery Chinese VOCALOID? The silhouette was revealed and I think I can organize all of the info we have so far into one page just to get it out of the way and we won't be disorganized when she's revealed on the 26th of August. It won't be published until her name is revealed and will have the temporary Sandbox name of "Mysterious Feminine Chinese" or something of the sort. The silhouette image I can try to edit out for the sake of the infobox... and will have a temporary gallery to store into the page (with the silhouette announcement in it) as I will not add it to the VOCANESE Gallery until her name is revealed. I will not use the gallery template for this, as what's the use if we're going to tag the section with VOCANESE Gallery anyways? I just wanted to try to keep the page neat and ready when she's revealed and this will keep things in line and avoid edit clashing. Whatever the answer, thank you for reading! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 16:48, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :If you think you an do it and maintain it then go ahead.-- Bunai82 (talk) 23:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Dreamin ChuChu Deletion I'd like to request that you delete this page. Another page already exists of the same song and has all of its info. [[User:Yuri Bara|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Yuri Bara|'♦Talk♦']] [[User:Yuri Bara|'Bara']] :Redirected -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:43, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Message Hello. It's me, Stars. I was wondering if you could delete all of my messages on the forum thread "What's on your mind 3", as well as replies to the messages I left. Can you also delete the comments I wrote here and here? They're embressing (did I spell that right?). Thank you very much for reading. Have a nice day. ☼ Stealing your sunshine! ☼ 00:15, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Re:Image Policy Oh sorry about that. I didn't realize it was limited to only those sites. I won't use the image. Thanks. [[User:Yuri Bara|'Yuri Bara']] [[User talk:Yuri Bara|'♦Talk♦']]00:40, August 18, 2014 (UTC)